In the burning heart
by SHReid
Summary: End of TLK 2: Off the song in the burning heart by the band Survivor who created Eye of the tiger. Rated T just in case.


**A.N: Alright, I've never done one of these before, but I'll do my best. In the burning heart is written by Survivor, the same band that created Eye of the tiger. This song was created for the movie Rocky 4. If you haven't seen the rocky saga I recommend you do cause they are awesome! If you haven't heard this song then I recommend listening to it on youtube. This song was also based on the cold war. So what does the Rocky, Survivor, and Lion King have to do in common? Nothing honestly except they are all awesome. But what the heck? Also I am telling this story from Kopa's point of view because his name after all means heart. Enjoy.**

**In the burning heart One-shot**

Kopa stood on top of a hill, looking at the two enemies. The Outlanders and the Pridelanders.

_Two worlds collide, rival nations._

He remembered his father telling him horrible stories of how his father died, and how Zira, leader of the Outlanders, had tried to kill him.

_It's a primitive clash, venting years of frustration_

The outlanders outnumbered the Pridelanders 20 to 10. It would be a difficult battle for the Pridelanders.

_Bravely we hope, against all hope_

Kopa knew though if the pridelanders lost, they all would lose everything they so desperately fought for.

_There is so much at stake, it seems our freedoms up against the_

_ Ropes_

Kopa knew that the animals such as the giraffes and zebra had no idea what they were fighting for, was this whole war just because of Zira's hate towards the pridelanders? Was it cause Simba blamed the outlanders for Mufasa's death?

_Does the crowd understand? Is it east versus west, or man against man?_

Both of these lion prides needed Kopa's help. But who would he help?

_Can any nation stand-alone?_

The Pridelanders. Kopa carried his weak body with everything he had.

_In the burning heart, just about to burst,_

Kopa looked out and saw a young lioness who looked like his father. Who was she? He had to find out.

_There's a quest for answers and unquenchable thirst,_

The sky overhead was pouring as the two lion prides fought each other for survival.

_In the blackest night, rising like a spire,_

Kopa's body fell to the ground as a lioness pinned him to the ground. The lioness raised her paw then she stopped. "Kopa?"

_In the burning heart the unmistakable Fire_

Everyone else stopped fighting and stared at the two lions.

_In the burning heart…_

"Kill him Vitani!" Zira yelled from a rock above.

"Vitani?" Kopa whispered.

Vitani lowered her claw.

"No mother."

Everyone looked at Zira for her response.

Zira jumped and clawed Vitani to the side of her head, knocking her off Kopa.

"You're weak! And you stand for nothing!" Zira yelled to Vitani, her own daughter.

Zira jumped on Kopa, claws raised.

"I thought I killed you years ago. Looks like I didn't finish the job. Good thing you showed up though," Zira taunted.

Zira raised her right claw. Simba and Nala, who were shocked to see their only son, to their eyes was raised to the dead, didn't know what to do. Neither did anyone else.

_In the warrior's code, there's no surrender._

"Let her end your suffering. Your wounds are much too great," Kopa's muscles told his body.

"No! Never!" Kopa yelled as he summoned up his strength and pushed Zira off with all his might.

_Though his body says stop, his spirit cries… NEVER!_

"What! How did you do that?" Zira dusted herself as she got back up, starring at Kopa in horror.

For some reason, everyone knew in their heart Kopa was not going to lose this fight.

_Deep in our soul, a quiet ember,_

Everyone waited for Kopa's answer.

"It's not about who is the strongest, but who has the most will, and that is something I have plenty of," Kopa answered with a stern look on his face.

"You're wrong! It's about strength!" she screamed at him.

_Knows it's you against you, it's the paradox that drives us on,_

"Kopa?" Simba asked, questioning if that was really his son.

Kopa looked over at his father and mother, standing side by side.

Noticing Kopa was distracted, Zira jumped, slashing Kopa right between the eyes.

Kopa moved her paw to the right and her other paw to the left. Then Kopa darted his head forward and clamped his jaws around Zira's neck. There was nothing she could do now.

_It's a battle of wills! In the heat of attack, it's the passion that kills! _

Kopa had won the battle with his archenemy.

_And victory is yours alone!_

"Stop! Don't kill her!" A voice from behind called.

Kopa turned around to see a golden yellow lioness, similar to his own coat, standing right next to him with an outsider. Kopa wanted to kill Zira right then and there, but something held him back.

"Don't do this," the lioness whispered.

_In the burning heart, just about to burst,_

"Who was this strange lioness?"

_There's a quest for answers and unquenchable thirst,_

Kopa kept his small body weight on top of Zira and turned around.

_In the blackest night, rising like a spire,_

"Who are you?" Kopa asked.

"Kiara. Princess of the Pridelands," she answered.

_In the burning heart the unmistakable fire._

Kiara? Princess of the Pridelands?

"But that would make you my…"

"Sister," she finished.

Kopa didn't know what to do.

"My God, I have a sister," Kopa mumbled under his breath.

He turned back to where his body was facing and saw Zira there laying helpless.

"I'll let you go Zira, but you must admit all the treacherous things you have done and apologize to everyone. Agree?" Kopa asked calmly.

Zira nodded her head.

I slowly let go of Zira and she sprang up, her head down from the pain Kopa inflicted on her neck.

Zira jumped for Simba, claws ready, but Kiara jumped in the way first and down the canyon they went.

Zira was about to fall off when she grasped the edge of the gorge.

"Give me your paw," Kiara offered to Zira who was slipping.

But Zira would never let a pridelander help her. Zira dropped to her death in the gorge.

**A.N: Alright I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
